


Fighting Words

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 19.6 [Sweetie]; Mike's in a goading mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Words

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for 19.6 [Sweetie], because seeing Mike lose in that particular manner was delicious [and evil].

“Goddamnit,” Mike says as he slumps into the couch and smiles tiredly when Jack presses a glass against his hand. “This better be an ungodly amount of scotch.”

“Like I’d try to pass you anything else.” Jack walks around the couch and sits down. He takes a healthy sip of his own scotch and sets the glass on the coffee table. “You had a good case.”

“Built entirely of circumstance,” Mike says bitterly. “And I headed straight into court and didn’t even bother to listen.”

“It was a good case,” Jack repeats. He reaches out and ruffles Mike’s hair, grinning when Mike pulls away. “How many guilty men have said they didn’t do it?”

“Nearly all of them.”

“The defense had a job, too, you know.”

“I know.” Mike drains his scotch and rests his head in the palm of his hand. “I don’t let putting innocent men in prison.”

“He’ll be getting out.”

“Still did it.” Mike stands up and carries his glass to the kitchen. He rinses out his glass and sets it on the drain board. “And now a completely batshit woman is out and about, and I can’t charge her because the circumstantial evidence against her isn’t nearly as solid.”

Jack watches Mike slump against the sink. “I’m sorry, Mike.”

“Yeah.” Mike runs his hands through his hair and looks away from Jack. “Shit happens.”

“You can mope if you want,” Jack says airily. “Or you could deal with the fact that sometimes your job sucks.”

Mike looks at Jack from between his fingers. “Thank you for being a complete insensitive prick on the matter.”

“If you’d wanted to be coddled you’d have flopped flat on the couch and demanded I give you proper attention,” Jack points out. “What you want is a fight.”

“So give me one.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Jack says with a snort. “I’d have better luck sticking my head in a lion’s mouth.”

Mike flashes his teeth in a bare approximation of smile. “Chicken.”

“Keep trying,” Jack snaps, “and all you’re getting is a night on the couch.”

“If I wanted fights like this, I’d be fucking Connie.”

Jack raises his eyebrows. “If you were fucking Connie, you wouldn’t be walking straight. Because she’d be handing you your ass right now.” Jack walks around the couch and backs up Mike against the sink. “Or you could shut your mouth, follow me into the bedroom, and I could fuck you into a better mood.”

Mike cocks his head and squints at Jack. “Sounds like fighting words to me.”

“So take a swing,” Jack challenges. He leans in closer and sinks his teeth into Mike’s lower lip.

“Okay,” Mike says with a sigh. “Maybe,” he grunts when Jack presses a hand to his groin. “Maybe I was starting a fight.”

“Good man,” Jack pops the button on Mike’s jeans. “Now let’s work out some of that disappointment, shall we?”

“It’s not fair,” Mike mutters, trying one last time to dig at the sore spot.

“I know,” Jack says, and then pulls Mike towards the bedroom.


End file.
